Narciso só ama o que é espelho
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Do fundo do meu coração, eu amo a mim mesmo refletido no espelho. Songfic com as músicas SPEED OF DESPERATE e Shadows Temple. É, é com o Mana e é auto-erótica. Q.


**AVISO: Não sei como classificar esse troço: se hétero, se "auto-erótico"... só sei que já fiz fics com o Saga de Gêmeos no espelho "se pegando" (rssssssss), mas nunca antes com homem vestido de mulher. Algumas "parafilias" da Gemini nunca mudam... :P**

**Logo, de qqr forma, de uma coisa posso ter certeza: é songfic e foi feita com alguns versos de duas músicas: SPEED OF DESPERATE e Shadows Temple. **

**No mais, enjoy it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Narciso só ama o que é espelho**_

Absurdo.

Simplesmente um absurdo.

Era terrível a arma que a sociedade dera às mulheres - e aos homens não.

Pra começar, aquela demanda injusta. A maioria das mulheres - até as menos bonitas - poderiam ficar quietinhas, que sempre havia no mínimo um ou dois marmanjos querendo sair com elas. E os homens? Se não fossem atrás, nada conseguiam - e mesmo indo atrás, era uma tristeza.

Ele mesmo, algumas vezes, ainda na adolescência, tentara sair com algumas meninas - em vão. Tudo em vão. Primeiro era aquela timidez que atrapalhava tudo. Por mais que não quisesse, ficava nervoso, não conseguia olhar nos olhos e passar segurança. Muitas vezes era motivo de riso, por demonstrar tanto nervosismo.

E depois, mesmo quando aceitavam, era aquele tormento. Ele tentava ser bom, tratar bem - mas elas pareciam gostar de ser maltratadas. O primeiro ou segundo encontro ia bem - mas depois... quando via, a pretendente em questão sumia¹, ou aparecia já com outro marmanjo a tiracolo, só porque o cara tinha moto, carro ou mais grana que ele.

Diabo!

Talvez devesse desistir daquele jogo tão cruel para os homens...

Ou ainda, tentar ser como as mulheres... sim, a tentação de ELE ser desejado, amado, implorado até... e no entanto, esnobar todo mundo como uma diva inalcançável... sim... isso era o que ele começara a almejar...

Sim. Ele queria ser desejado, mas como...? Como, se aquelas porcarias de roupas de homem eram tão feias?

De forma quase inconsciente, começou a anelar as roupas de mulher. Sim, as mesmas que elas usavam pra provocar os olhares dos homens. É... elas eram a grande chave do sucesso. E aquela maquiagem toda, e aquele artifício todo... tudo aquilo era o que na verdade as mulheres usavam pra se sentir atraentes!

Afinal, tirando maquiagem e roupas - o que demais as mulheres tinham em detrimento dos homens?

Pois começou a jogar aquele jogo. No começo só consigo mesmo, pra treinar. Depois... jogaria com os outros. Sim... seria loucamente desejado afinal - como mulher, mas seria.

Começou com saias simples. Depois, as foi encurtando, para que assim visse se as pernas ficavam bem marcadas por minissaia. E ficavam...

Depois, começou a tirar a sobrancelha. Doía no começo, mas depois foi ficando mais fácil. E enfim, começou a usar maquiagem e a deixar o cabelo crescer, bem como cuidar da depilação. Ele lembrava bem... no começo da adolescência um dia cismara com as maquiagens da mãe, e as colocara para ver como ficava. Agora... com o visual completo, era ainda melhor.

Mas ainda não bastava. Olhava-se no espelho, e a "mulher" que queria montar ainda não estava boa. Ainda não era a que queria. Foi ainda além: comprou lingerie, calcinha, meias sete-oitavos, até mesmo perfume de mulher. Queria sentir aquela mulher em sua completude, para que assim pudesse convencer os outros de que era, realmente, desejável como uma.

Um dia, enfim, conseguira o resultado desejado.

Soube assim que olhou para o espelho. Após dias e noites treinando, ele conseguira atingir ao menos uma boa base de como seria a sua "mulher ideal"...

Só havia um problema... ela era tão linda, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de tudo que ele conhecia de si mesmo, que... era como se estivesse olhando a uma pessoa diversa de si. Como se o espelho não fosse "o espelho", e sim uma janela a outro mundo - o mundo onde se encontrava aquela linda musa.

E, apenas de olhar para os olhos dela, ele enfim percebeu... que ela era mesmo irresistível. Tão irresistível, que ele mesmo se apaixonara por ela quase instantaneamente.

-x-

_**karakuri no sekai kitai wa dekinai saa te no naka e**_  
_**chijou no jigoku tomaranu akutai saa te no naka e**_

_Neste mundo mecânico, não há esperanças. Venha, para minhas mãos._

_Neste inferno na Terra, a maldição nunca para. Venha, para minhas mãos._

_-x-_

E de repente, ele se deu conta... de que nunca sentira por nenhuma outra mulher o que sentia por aquela. Era perfeita... era linda... era por isso que o Destino nunca lhe dera um relacionamento decente antes; porque ele tinha de ser apresentado a _ela_...!

Não importava que aquela linda moça fosse "seu reflexo". Não... ela o olhava com amor, compaixão e condescendência. A ela, não importava que ele fosse um jovem mal empregado, ganhando tão mal em empregos temporários de meio período²... e a única coisa realmente ruim, era ela ser... irreal.

Mas parecia tão, tão real...! Podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo na respiração frêmita, podia ver que ela o olhava até mesmo de maneira _diferente_... sim, ela o queria! Ela não ia sumir de repente, ou ainda arrumar um cara com carro...

Ela era sua.

-x-

_**You are all mine**_

_Você é toda minha_

-x-

Ainda um pouco acanhado, ele levantou a mão e encostou no espelho... era frio o toque, mas quem sabe... se ele tocasse em si mesmo... o que não aconteceria...?

Encostou em seu braço. Era quente... tentou se concentrar apenas no olhar _dela _na frente do espelho, a fim de não pensar que tocava a si mesmo. O efeito era deveras convincente... parecia que ele tocava a ela de fato!

Sendo um pouco mais ousado, ele retirou a blusa. Não tinha seios... mas, ao colocar os cabelos na frente do peito, parecia mulher mesmo...

Abraçou ao próprio torso, sentindo seu próprio calor de emoção... e enfim, retirou a saia da mulher. Aos poucos, sem pressa, aproveitando a textura do tecido, de sua própria pele... de tudo.

A saia foi ao chão, e quando isso aconteceu, ele viu a cena mais linda que já vira em sua vida.

-x-

_**kumitateta ideal muimi muzan shikabane**_

_Meu ideal fabricado... um corpo sem significado, um corpo atroz_

-x-

Estava de meias sete-oitavos, calcinha e o torso nu, os cabelos ainda cobrindo o peito. A esta altura do campeonato, era como se ela o convidasse... àquele enlace. Sim, ela o chamava... e ele não tinha mais como recusar.

Havia caído em sua própria armadilha... quisera ser uma mulher sedutora aos outros, porém esta mesma mulher o seduzira primeiro, e de forma irremediável.

-x-

_**kagami ni utsuru jibun o kokoro no soko kara aishite iru**_

_Do fundo do meu coração, eu amo a mim mesmo refletido no espelho_

-x-

Aproximou-se do espelho mais uma vez, e contemplou a linda moça mais de perto. Expirou perto do espelho, e viu... a névoa de ar que sua respiração ali deixava. Parecia a respiração dela... o que, talvez, desse na mesma.

Fechou os olhos... não resistiu... e beijou à imagem que se encontrava em sua frente. E para sua surpresa, não experimentou o toque frio do espelho. Não... era quente... quente como um beijo de verdade.

Talvez isso se desse por causa do calor que a sua respiração infligia ao espelho, mas não quis pensar assim... não, era muito pragmático, pois sim? Era melhor pensar... que ela, a linda moça, lhe beijava de verdade, e que ele havia conseguido transpor a barreira que o espelho colocara entre si e ela.

Sentiu uma ereção já começar a despontar no meio de suas pernas. Não, não podia deixar isso assim... ia ver a "moça" com um pênis ereto, e isso ia simplesmente estragar o seu ideal!

Sem olhar para baixo, retirou a calcinha e, com alguma destreza, escondeu o membro entre as coxas - não sem algum incômodo e dor, mas... era o preço que precisava pagar.

E enfim... olhou-se no espelho. Perfeita...! Nua - aliás, somente de meias sete-oitavos e sapatos - e sem membro. "Lisa" como uma mulher...

Céus, que vontade de penetrá-la...!

Mas não podia. Não, não podia penetrar a linda moça... porque ela não tinha uma vagina de verdade.

Aproximou-se mais uma vez do espelho... e beijou de novo a linda figura. Em seguida, concentrou-se somente no rosto da moça, e olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Sem olhar para baixo, ele tomou ao próprio membro... e passou a estimulá-lo afinal.

Seu hálito embaçava a imagem no espelho, e a moça parecia estar gemendo de prazer junto com ele... era realmente uma cena muito bonita de se ver... uma cena da qual ele se agradara bastante.

Quis fechar os olhos, mas preferiu não fazê-lo. Preferiu ver tudo até o final...

-x-

**kuchizuke shitte**

_beije-me_

-x-

Enquanto se estimulava, continuou beijando e lambendo a imagem ao espelho. Era tão real...

E em meio àquele enlevo, continuou a se acariciar com a mão livre, sem olhar para outro lugar que não fosse o rosto da moça no espelho. Era tão bom... parecia uma loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo estava sendo tão agradável...

Beliscou os próprios mamilos e gemeu de prazer, continuando a acariciá-los devagar... e conforme seu prazer foi aumentando, começou a gemer mais alto... era pena que não pudesse ouvir a "ela" gemer também...

Enfim, gozou. Beliscou os mamilos mais algumas vezes, enquanto sentia aquela onda de prazer... e afinal teve coragem de olhar a situação em si.

Céus, havia mesmo feito aquilo...! Se montado todo de mulher, e enfim apresentado tesão em si mesmo...! E ainda... o "resquício" do que fizera, ainda ali, no reflexo do espelho, como se estivesse... em cima da moça! Como se houvesse gozado nela...

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia bem como lidar com aquilo, sentia que havia se tornado diferente... sim, como se enfim houvesse conseguido transpor a uma espécie de barreira... a qual não entendia muito bem, mas que em breve entenderia melhor.

-x-

_**hitori nokosarete kizukeba doukeshi**_  
_**koko ni nokosarete ashita sae mienaku naru**_

_Abandonado sozinho... eu percebo que sou um tolo_

_Abandonado aqui... incapaz de ver mesmo o amanhã_

-x-

Depois de muito tempo, Mana melhorou ainda mais a imagem da linda mulher ideal que tinha para si. E passou a amá-la cada vez mais... no começo com alguma ponta de dúvida e remorso, pensando se não era uma grande tolice amar a si mesmo... mas... quem seria mais seguro do que a si mesmo para amar...? Uma pessoa sempre receptiva, sempre disposta a lhe amar... e a lhe sorrir diante do espelho... alguém que jamais o abandonaria.

E de fato, após passar a ser mais conhecido, fora muito desejado como mulher... no entanto, sempre agira como diva inalcançável. Era essa a sua vingança... pois a linda mulher que todos queriam, apesar de ser a ele mesmo - e por causa disso - era apenas sua...

_Apenas sua... _até o final dos tempos.

_**Eien o kono ai o**_

_Para sempre esse amor_

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Teve uma entrevista ae (meio antiga, acho que de 99) onde perguntaram pro Mana se ele se importaria de ter uma namorada que o exibisse. Aí ele respondeu que "imaginava que não", mas que não sabia se estaria disposto a arriscar seus sentimentos em alguém que pudesse simplesmente desaparecer um dia. Engraçado que isso geralmente é comportamento de homem - sumir do nada, rs... mas vai q ele já passou por umas assim na vida real, ficou "traumatizado" (ainda mais com o ego q ele tem, poha!) e desistiu de namorar pcausa disso... rs. Sei lá, né. Mas aproveitei pra colocar isso na fic, baseado na informação que ele deu na entrevista. _

_²No começo ele trabalhava em empregos ruins (ruins pra Tokyo, kkkkkkkkkk, pra nivel de Brasil deviam ser até bons), e dizem q a japonesa mediana é mto materialista... isso hj em dia, imagine nos anos 80/90 (época em que se passa a fic, ou seja, época pré-fama do Mana), qdo o Japão era mais estável financeiramente falando... euein... depois falam das brazucas... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_BAUM... deixa eu explicar daonde saiu esse surto... na verdade, existe DE FATO uma espécie de "parafilia" chamada "travestismo fetichista". O camarada se veste de mulher e fica lá "tocando uma" pra si mesmo. Rs. Ele quer literalmente "se comer". _

_Se o Mana tem ou não na vida real, NÃO SEI NEM ME INTERESSA SABER. NO ENTANTO, juntando todas essas informações (resistência em arrumar namorada - ou namorado kk - como postei dessa entrevista; tem uma daquela da "rainha das unhas" de 99 tbm que ele, quando lhe perguntaram se ia casar, respondeu que "havia perdido o interesse nas pessoas"; e ainda por cima a letra de SPEED OF DESPERATE, que diz literalmente "Eu amo a mim mesmo refletido no espelho"; ou ainda uma outra entrevista onde lhe perguntam quem é a pessoa desejada para ele, e ele: "Eu do fundo do meu coração"), penso que é bem provável que isso seja verdade. _

_Outra coisa é que a letra de SPEED OF DESPERATE é bem clara sobre a "pessoa" ser "o reflexo no espelho". Já outra letra que fala mais ou menos a mesma coisa porém não tão clara, é "Shadows temple". A primeira é de 1993, a segunda de 2006 já com o Moi dix Mois, porém até os termos usados são BEM parecidos. Uma parece continuação da outra, ao menos a meu ver. Há inclusive indícios de automutilação em ambas as letras - mas não quis colocar na fic... ia ficar pesado. Rs. _

_"Shadows temple" é muito parecida com a narração de uma cena de sexo, no entanto... tem um verso que tem justamente o termo: "Noite solitária". Poha, noite solitária não é sexo, é 5 contra 1. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_Então... apesar de não ter nenhuma pretensão de afirmar o que o Mana é ou não é na vida real, penso que todas essas coisas podem sim ter um fundo de verdade, uma vez que ele se traveste e parece ser bastante narcisista. :P E sem contar q ele adora despertar desejo nos outros SIM - akelas pernas de fora nada mais são do que isso. :P_

_Issaê povo! De qqr forma, se traduzi errado, não me culpem... ainda não sou competente o suficiente no japonês para fazê-lo, então peguei traduções do inglês e verti pro português. Rs! _

_Abraços! _


End file.
